Dating site
by Pasta N Cupcakes
Summary: England has made profile on a dating homepage and finds a lover on there. But what he doesn't know. His little crush is France. ( I hope you'll like it - )


Arthur was at home in his living room, reading a book. He had read in so long, about 3 hours. The british man felt his eyes were about to close, but suddenly he heard a sound from his smart-phone. Arthur knew that sound. It was a message from . He had waited about months for getting the message from his little crush on the homepage. Arthur threw the book as he took the smart-phone, started to type to the person. England's username was UnicornAttack and his little 'lover' was 3U.

**3U**: Hello~ I'm so sorry I haven't been on in a while. Please forgive me my beautiful flower.

**UnicornAttack**: Oh that's fine, don't worry about it. 3

**3U**: I was wondering. I really wanna know how you look. Please tell me everything. :*

Arthur looked down at himself for a sec and then on his smart-phone again.

**UnicornAttack**: Well, two words: Handsome and hot. How about you? :)

**3U**: It's very difficult to answer. But I must say most of the people fall for me.

Arthur's eyes widened a bit of reading that this person was flirting with others. It made him feel unloved or more correctly jealous. Arthur didn't want to lose. He wanted to win this persons heart and didn't want to share it with others.

**UnicornAttack**: Wait.. are you.. flirting with others..? :(

**3U**: Well, I do a little, but don't worry my heart only beats for you. 33

That second when Arthur read that comment he coudln't stop smilling. This was too good to be true. Arthur had talked to this person all night long. He just didn't know what the person's name was, or most of all, which gender. He narrowed his eyes and went into 3U's profile. He searched and loosed his jaw of seeing the person was a male. 'No this can't be true! Have I talked to a male the whole time!? Bloody hell.. what shall I do.. I'm not gay.. or am I?' he thought to himself of reading the word 'male' over and over. He took a deep breath and typed to the other person again.

**UnicornAttack: **Can I.. ask you something?

**3U**: Oh yes. Ask me everything, my darling. 3

**UnircornAttack**: Are you a.. Man?

**3U**: Well, I will not call me a man.. more correctly, a loving man.

Arthur gulped and stopped typing to him. He threw his phone and it hit the floor. He could see from where he was sitting 3U began typing a lot. Like 'hello' or 'where are you?'. He felt his body was shaking. "No.. please don't type to me!" He yelled at the smart-phone. A few days later England had chosen. Even 3U was a man he was still nice and sweet to talk to. Maybe should Arthur just give this man a chance. He could try inviting him on a date to learn more about him. The british man picked up his smart-phone and typed to 3U again.

**UnicornAttack**: Sorry I didn't texted you at all the last 3 days now.. I was just a bit surpised that you are a man when I had expected a woman. But I will give you a chance. Would you like to go on a date with me? :'/

**3U**: Oh that's okay. But sure that sounds like fun. I would love that. 3

Arthur took a deep breath and wrote down the location where they should meet and what time. He had chosen a little cafe in the city. The clock was about time to get going and Arthur had taken some comfortable clothes on. He opened the door as he left his house quickly. It didn't took that long before he was with the cafe. He saw there only sat one person by a table outside. The sun shone down on the male, which made the person look more handsome and sexy. Arhut took some steps forward but stopped of seeing the person. The long curly blonde hair. That blue jacket and those red pants. It could only be... "Francis! What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" The brit shouted and froze of being so shocked. He wouldn't had thought he would meet that stupid frog here.

"Hm? Well, I'm just waiting on my love. What had you thought, mon cher~?"

"B-But.. I was going to do the same... don't tell me.."

"Tell me what? I don't get it, mon ami."

"Are you... 3U?"

"Oh oui... but Angleterre.. are you UnicornAttack?" Arthur nodded slightly of the comment from Francis. The british man looked down and didn't want to look up. This was so awkward. He didn't expect to see that stupid frenchman here at all. Everything felt so strange now. He couldn't love Francis, but he was so sweet when they typed. "Arthur?" He spoke and stood up from his chair slowly. He took some steps forward to the english man and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "I should had known it was you. Who ells would call ones username, UnicornAttack." Francis joked as he started to laugh the france laugh that he used to do. But Arthur didn't thought it was funny at all, instead he slapped Francis to make him shut up. "That is /not/ funny! That's a really great name. My magical friends helped me. To be honest... you were nicer when we typed." He hissed and crossed his arms with a frown.

"Oh England, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, because you really are a sweet man." Francis whispered into Arthur's ear and rubbed his cheek gently with the back of his hand. Arthur felt he was getting a little hotter and blushed a bit. He removed Francis hand and held it in his softly and gently. "If that's so.. I'm sorry what I just said. Could we.. start over?" Arthur gave a weak smile to France. The frenchman nodded and took the british man's other hand. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Of course. I will do everything for making you happy. Like I typed: My heart only beats for you."


End file.
